Moon Song
by TheReaders
Summary: Jade and her pack are attacked. She is taken prisoner. Dar and Tao stumble on the den and see what happened. Can they save her or will she save them?
1. Chapter 1

Moon Song

A/N: Hi everyone, the other story I did is at a road block which I'm currently trying to work through. Sorry. I came up with this on a snowy day cause I was bored. So if it sucks sorry.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Beastmaster…..what doesn't make sense if that this is a fanfiction site of course we don't own any of the themes.

Chapter 1: Capture

The night was cool but the warmth inside the den stove off the freezing temperatures. Puppies scrambled around their mothers while the light of the full moon brought light to this little world. Although the scene was perfect there was no one to watch it, except for a dirty teenage girl dressed in a tattered leather shirt and shorts. A dagger was hidden in her belt while her bare feet crept around the den. She was no hunter. She had had no contact with a human in a long time. She was one of the wolves. She knew how to talk, somehow, both in human and in wolf. She sniffed the air and smelt nothing. She was athletic and light her golden brown hair shone against the moon. Her name is Jade.

Tao woke with the feeling that today was going to be a strange day. He got up and quickly made breakfast. The smell of the food woke the animals that were around the camp and the light haired man who was still sleeping. Tao gave Dar breakfast and they ate talking about the days events.

"We'll walk east, we should reach Xinca in a day or two," said Dar.

"If we walk east we'll run into the swamps. That won't be pleasant. If we go south a little and then head northeast we'll miss those completely," argued Tao.

Dar thought about it for a minute then nodded in agreement. The two men packed up camp and started on their way.

The attack had been a unexpected. Jade had smelled men around but they had not come close to the den when all of a sudden nets came from out of nowhere. The nets snatched up the puppies. As part of the pack she attacked the nets wrenching them open allowing the pups to escape back to the safety of the den. Old females stood at the door while young females and the males made a circle around the den. All of their hackles were raised ready to attack anything that came too close. Jade stood in front of the den door. She was the only protection for the young ones if the enemy got past the initial defenses. Suddenly something smoking was thrown into the circle. Jade felt dizzy the moment the smoke entered her nostrils. She fell to the ground but was conscious. She saw the other wolves fall to the ground. Then she saw the men. They put the wolves in the circle in cages and then they came over to the den reaching in to take the pups. Jade somehow moved and grabbed her dagger. She stood and attacked the unsuspecting men cutting one and almost killing another. She snarled at them. One punched her and she fell to the ground as blackness overwhelmed her.

Dar and Tao walked through the woods oblivious as to where they were walking. Tao listened to the wind rustling through the trees and the song of the birds. Dar stopped and Tao, who wasn't paying any attention, ran into him. Tao rubbed his sore cheek were he had bitten it and walked around Tao.

"Why did you stop Da…." he started.

They were near a wolf den. The bloody bodies of some old wolves littered the ground.

"The blood's fresh," said Dar who was clenching his fists.

Tao looked at the scene in front of him.

"You think it's Voden?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," said Dar picking up a piece of shredded netting.

Tao stood silent letting the information sink in.

"They'll be in Xinca," he said to the light haired man, "Let's go."

Dar nodded and they continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Song

A/N: Hello, here's the second chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention something in the description, Jade finds something out about her past that throws everything off. Oh and sorry if the way they spaced that stuff confused you I fixed it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beastmaster.

Chapter 2: Conflict

When Jade woke she was lying in a bed not on the hard floor of a cage. She sniffed the air and didn't smell the familiar scent of her pack. She sat up and immediately noticed a rope around her leg. It was tied in a knot that she knew she wouldn't be able to untie. She was in a room that had a small door in the corner. She searched for her dagger but didn't find it. She started scratching the ropes till her fingers bled. After she just cried, when a man walked in. He was very pale, he was dressed in white and his hair was white as well. He was smiling when he walked in. She immediately cowered back as far as the rope would allow her to. Her instincts told her this guy wasn't pleasant. The man's smile widened.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

She curled up in a ball. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She saw the malice and the sadistic gleam in his eyes. She started to shiver. His smile faded a little.

"Poor thing are you cold?" he asked.

Someone threw a blanket over her.

"I need you to answer some questions for me," the man said, "How come you were with the wolves?"

She didn't answer.

"Why did you attack my men?" he asked trying to get something out of her.

She didn't answer and she saw the frustration cross his face. But he didn't ask another question.

"You probably aren't up to it now, but the next time I suggest you give me some answers or it won't be good for the wolves."

She shivered at the way he said it. They all left and she was alone again. She sobbed into the blanket.

Tao felt a fierce sadness cut through him when he saw the dead wolves. Dar's face was flat as he stared at the bodies. Ruh stayed back behind the two men but he did lick Dar's hand gently. Tao stepped forward and looked into the den. Nothing living was there.

"What should we do?" asked Tao.

"Leave it. We have to get to Xinca," Dar said anger seeping into his voice.

Tao nodded and walked around the dead animals. Once back in the forest they sped up. Dar sent Sharak on ahead to look at Xinca and see where the wolves were being held.

Jade finally made up her mind. She was going to get out of the room no matter what. The rope let her roam the small room but it didn't allow her to get to the door. She searched for something sharp and found two stones. As quietly as possible she beat one rock against the other and the floor making it into a make shift knife. She started to saw on the bindings. After an hour she had gotten through. She snuck to the door and opened it. There was a man standing to her right she quickly knocked him out with a powerful punch to his face. It was dark out. She sniffed the air and smelt her pack. Silently she made her way there. Her pack was in cages. The pups were tied together and their legs were tied. She opened the cage and entered. Once in she started to cut through the pups bondages with her make shift knife. Jade was almost through when someone started to laugh at the cage bars.

"If you wanted to be with them you should have told me," it was the white man from before. She whirled and snarled. The other adults finished what she had started and stood forward hackles raised.

"Now, now," said the man, "No need to be violent."

"Let us out," Jade said it was the first words she had used in a long time.

The man looked startled at the sudden strong voice of the girl in front of him.

"She speaks," he said smiling.

"Let us out," she said rage coursing through her veins.

"Let's see…no," said the man.

There was a sudden yell and an alarm sounded in the distance. While the man was distracted she let out a high pitched howl. Her pack, even the pups, joined in and they all raced forward. The pups were grabbed by their parents as they burst from their cage. The man was pushed against a wall. She ran forward and smiled as she passed him her long legs letting her keep up with the adults.

"Get them!" yelled the man to a guard.

But the guard couldn't keep up. Jade didn't see what the point was of them trying to follow. She howled again and the others followed her. As they passed alleys and roads she saw the faces of two stunned men but she ignored it. When they got to the gate she stopped and examined the large piece of wood blocking their way.

Tao and Dar peeked out of the secret entryway to the city. There were guards everywhere. They snuck out of the entry way and made their way through alleys and quiet streets. Then they turned a corner and were spotted. Someone raised an alarm. Then something sounded that sent chills up Dar's spine. It was a high pitched howl followed by others. They ran back the way they had come. They turned a corner and saw a pack of wolves running. Then there was a girl. She was tall and her hair a golden brown that reminded Dar of a red wolf. She glanced at them but continued to run. Dar and Tao followed quietly. When they got to the gate the girl stopped and looked around.

Jade saw the staircase and ran for it. But guards stood in her way. Without hesitation she lashed out with her fists and feet. The men fell quickly and she passed others of her pack fighting off other guards. There was a yelp and she turned. One of the mothers with a small pup in her mouth was being attacked. Jade raced back and knocked the guard out. Then she continued on knocking out anyone in her way. She had gotten to the stairs. The rest of her pack had gotten to the top and had jumped down. She was about to ascend the stairs when there was a great pain in her ankle. She looked down and saw the shaft of an arrow in her leg. She winced when she tried to get up. The man who had shot the arrow was coming for her. She tried to crawl up the steps but failed. A wet tongue licked her face she looked up to see Blaze, her favorite male, looking at her. She pushed him away but he didn't leave. The man had a knife now and he was raising it over his head. She stood as best as she could so she could protect Blaze. Then the man in front of her fell. She looked up into stunning eyes. The man that saved her picked her up and ran up the stairs, Blaze followed. Once they landed on the other side of the wall someone came out of the shadows. It was a boy, the man nodded to him and they ran into the forest. Along the way Jade passed out.


End file.
